Animal Impulses
by Dracula-Smile
Summary: Mathieu sommet cache derrière une vie parfaitement rodée et un comportement irréprochable un passé tumultueux, qu'il cherche par tout les moyens à oublier. Une vie parfaite dans une bulle hermétique qui va bientôt éclater. En effet, Il ne s'attendait pas à voir cette adolescente perturbatrice rentrer dans sa vie. Ward 16 ans, emménage avec sa mère...
1. Résumé

_**Mathieu sommet cache derrière une vie parfaitement rodée et un comportement irréprochable un passé tumultueux, qu'il cherche par tout les moyens à oublier. Une vie parfaite dans une bulle hermétique qui va bientôt éclater. En effet, Il ne s'attendait pas à voir cette adolescente perturbatrice rentrer dans sa vie. Ward 16 ans, emménage avec sa mère à la droite de la demeure familiale qu'il dirige avec attention . fascinante voilà le premier mots qui lui vient à l'esprit lorsqu'il la rencontre. Ward réveille en lui ses plus sombre démons et une obsession dangereusement salvatrice. Le poussera t-elle jusqu'à la folie à laquelle il essaye tant d'échapper ?**_


	2. PROLOGUE

****ANIMAL IMPULSES****

 _ _ **Prologue**__

 ** _ **Shine razor eyes in delight**_** **  
** ** _ **Shine razor eyes before you die**_** **  
** ** _ **Shine razor eyes in this light**_** **  
** _ ** **There's a cold breeze blowing over my soul****_

 ** _I_** ** _AMX ~ "Animal Impulses"_**

 _Les mêmes images qui tournent en boucle comme un cauchemar qui n'en finit pas._

 ** _Elles pulsent et tapent avec force contre ses tempes._**

 _Des flashs incertains teintés de rouge et des effluves de **son** parfum. _

**_Il arrache des mèches entières et inégales en griffant son crane avec violence, à la recherche d'une réponse._**

 _Puis vient le son de_ _sa_ _voix. Perfide et douce, tentatrice._ _Elle_ _l'appelle, elle scande son prénom en le suppliant de lui donner ce qu'il lui a offert de nombreuses fois par le passé._

 ** _Il hurle, pleure, arrache, détruit. Les barrières s'effondrent et le mot limite n'est plus qu'un lointain écho parmi le larsen incessant qui déforme sa perception du monde qui l'entoure._**

 _Il ne veut pas céder, pas cette fois. Il repousse le sachet qu'elle colle à sa poitrine en riant à gorge déployée._

 _Il refuse. Elle insiste en lui répétant pour la unième fois que cette fois c'est la dernière, qu'ils ne recommenceront pas._

 ** _On appuie sur ses épaules en essayant de le maîtriser, mais ici, à cet instant, il perçoit tout comme une menace, un obstacle vers l'oxygène qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de faire pénétrer dans ses poumons._**

 _Elle peut lui répéter encore et encore, ça ne change rien à sa décision._

 _Il ne veut plus lui céder. Il ne veut plus qu'elle le piétine comme elle a prit l'habitude de le faire avec le temps._

 _Il est le seul fautif, il en est conscient, c'est lui qui l'a laissée faire, en pensant dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir qu'une fille comme elle pourrait s'intéresser à un garçon comme lui, comme lui s'intéresse à elle._

 ** _La douleur dans ses muscles devient insupportable, alors qu'une autre table s'éclate contre le mur en face de lui. Ses mains tremblent, et les spasmes dans ses épaules sont de plus en plus violents_ _._**

 _Elle se fout ouvertement de lui._

 _Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadent sur les draps noirs mais cette fois là, il ne s'attarde pas sur la beauté de sa chevelure._

 _Ce soir là, il ne voit que l'aspect porcin de sa peau- recouverte d'un film de transpiration- qui à fini par prendre une teinte rougeâtre à force de rire à gorge déployée de la stupidité évidente de l'adolescent paumé qui lui fait face._

 _«Tu n'es qu'un pauvre trouillard Mathieu, ou sont tes couilles ? Tu te crois supérieur à moi c'est ça hein ? Avec tes grands airs ! Tu te prends pour un homme ? Tu me fais pitié Mathieu, simplement pitié. »_

 _Son rire méprisant résonne de plus belle dans la chambre silencieuse._

 _Il la hait. Elle le dégoûte. Pourtant, elle le fascine encore._

 _Il est faible. Il déteste ce sentiment._

 _Sans dire un mot, Il lui arrache le sachet des mains pour en déverser le contenu sur le livre de biologie qui les séparent l'un de l'autre._

 _Le sourire qu'elle lui lance à cet instant précis lui retourne l'estomac._

 _Si il doit vomir ce soir, ce seront sûrement ses tripes qui saliront le planché. Il s'est laissé manipuler. Une fois de plus._

 ** _Son corps s'engourdit et la tête lui tourne. La seule chose qu'il perçoit avant de sombrer, sont les lanières qui se resserrent autour de ses poignets._**

 _Un bourdonnement infernal lui vrille les tympans. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Son corps crie de douleur, surtout les jointures de ses mains qu'il n'arrive pas à décrisper. Il voit trouble et sa respiration est hachurée._

 _Putain, qu'est ce qu'il vient de lui arriver ?_

 _« Tatiana ? » cri-t-il._

 _Le silence. Il réessaye. Le néant lui répond une fois de plus._

 _Perdu, Il tente de se déplacer dans la pièce sans s'étaler de tout son long. Il titube à travers la chambre à la recherche d'un meuble quelconque, mais plus rien n'est à sa place._

 _Un craquement sourd se fait entendre, alors que quelque chose se brise un peu plus sous son pied._ ** _Des éclats de verres ?_**

 _Il continue son avancée à l'aveuglette à la recherche de la jeune femme, sans résultat. Sa vue revient lentement mais ses gestes restes incertains._

 _Il a si mal, putain. Pourtant il se résout à avancer._

 _Un sanglot presque imperceptible éclate le silence pesant qui règne en ces lieux ._

 _Il avance vers le bruit étouffé en espérant comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé, ce qu'ils leur est arrivé…_

 _Arrivé au fond du couloir, il pousse la chambranle de la porte qui le sépare de la cuisine, alors que les sanglots se sont transformés en pleures distincts._

 _Son cœur bat trop vite, beaucoup trop vite._

 _Il n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il s'apprête à découvrir. Pourtant d'une façon totalement incohérente, il sait ce qui l'attend de l'autre côté._

 _C'est encré sur sa chair, taché sur ses vêtements._

 _Il ne se rappelle de rien et pourtant il sait tout._

 _C'est son euphorie qu'il essaye avec insistance de refouler qui le trahit._ ** _Il a recommencé…_**

 _Mais au contraire des autres fois, Il est allé trop loin._

 ** _Car cette fois, personne n'était là pour l'arrêter..._**

* * *

« Mathieu ? Vous êtes avec moi ? »

L'homme arrange une dernière fois les boutons de manchettes en or massif, de sa chemise blanche, Impeccable.

Un sourire bienveillant se plaqua sur son visage lorsqu'il dirigea enfin le regard vers la femme qui lui faisait face.

« Excusez-moi. Je me suis égaré un instant. Vous disiez ? » Imperturbable, la professionnelle remonte ses lunettes strictes sur son nez fin.

« Je vous demandais si vous suivez encore le traitement que le Docteur Frédéric, vous a prescrit, Monsieur Sommet. »

Les doigts du patient se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs en cuir du fauteuil ou il était installé.

« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, Docteur Skotadi, les crises on disparu depuis longtemps, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, ma femme m'aide à gérer mes crises. Je n'ai plus besoins de tout ça depuis un bon moment maintenant vous devriez vous en être rendu compte. Tout comme ces séances mon traitement est à présent inutile ! »

« Si il vous a été imposé, c'est qu'il est indispensable Monsieur Sommet » Trancha-t-elle.

« Je ne suis plus le même homme ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous l'expliquer ?! »

La main du trentenaire frappa violemment contre la table basse à ses pieds.

Un silence lourd de sens persista une demi-seconde de trop.

« Votre comportement indique le contraire Monsieur Sommet, vous êtes instable et vous le savez autant que moi. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, je suis juste surmené dernièrement Madame Skotadi, je… »

La Psychiatre referma son calepin avec force, m'étant un terme à ses justifications.

Contrarié, il dissimula ses mains tremblantes en resserrant le nœud de sa cravate avant de replacer le col de sa chemise. _Parfait. Tout devait être parfait._

« Ecoutez-moi, Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec cet homme la. Je vais mieux, tout va pour le mieux. Je suis sur le point de signer un nouveau contrat, ma femme et moi nous aimons plus que jamais et notre fille est sur le point de fêter ses trois ans dans un foyer chaleureux, sans aucune faille, aucune ! Pourquoi persistez-vous à voir en moi ce que je ne suis plus ! Ce que j'ai combattu ! Cette période de ma vie n'à plus aucune influence sur moi, et je gère à présent mes…. _sautes d'humeurs_ »

Un sourire sournois s'étire sur les lèvres carmines de la psychiatre.

« Si, cela ne vous fait plus rien Monsieur Sommet, cela ne vous dérangera pas de me parler d'Elle, n'est ce pas ? »

Mathieu sentit le tissu céder sous ses doigts.

 _Non. Jamais il ne reparlera d'elle. Jamais._

En constatant la réaction de son patient, La psychiatre refoula tant bien que mal ses réactions déplacées face au mutisme obstiné de ce dernier. Derrière ces grands sourires hypocrites, ses cheveux gominés et son costume haute couture, Mathieu Sommet restait cet adolescent à l'attitude nocive et destructrice.

 _Une couche de vernis reluisante, ne dissimule en aucun cas toutes les imperfections, surtout pas les plus encrées et les plus sombres._

Drawline Skotadi, récupéra la boite de médicament qu'avait abandonné son patient pour la lui tendre, en attendant aucune hésitation de l'homme déviant qui la dominait à présent de sa hauteur, droit comme un cierge.

En gardant cette attitude froide et méticuleusement réfléchie. Il balança le billet de cent euros sur le bureau de la psychiatre en attrapant au passage le flacon de pilules qu'elle lui tendait avec insistance, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

 _Il ne devait pas s'énerver. Tout allait bien. Tout était différent._

Il prit la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui avec la plus grande douceur avant de se planter devant le miroir qui lui faisait face dans la salle d'attente.

Le trentenaire, fit glisser le pot de comprimés dans la poche intérieur de sa veste gris perle puis examina son apparence sous toutes les coutures. Il se sourit à lui-même, satisfait de l'apparence qu'il renvoi puis replace une mèche rebelle qui pendait sur son front.

 _Tout devait être parfait. Absolument parfait._

Oui, Mathieu Sommet était bien décider à faire de sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu qu'elle soit.

 _Une accumulation d'actions et d'interactions, parfaite, dans une cage dorée scintillante de perfection, loin de son passé, de l'adolescent souillé qu'il avait été._

 _Loin, de Tatiana..._

 **A SUIVRE….**

 **Hey ! Vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi ! Je vous retrouve ici dans le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire différente de la première mais tout aussi malsaine ! J'espère que ce début vous plaira, ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce que je vous prépare ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour m'exprimer votre ressentit !**

 **Bisous, Dracula-Smile.**

 **PS : It's like you're my mirror N EST PAS DU TOUT Arrêté ! Le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture, Je manque simplement de temps.** **De plus cette fic est difficile à écrire pour des raisons personnelles et me demande beaucoup de concentration, j'espère que vous comprendrez ainsi que les chapitre mettent un certains temps à sortir ! Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser ! Merci encore pour toute vos Reviews !**


End file.
